Pancakes
by ohmyfreakkk
Summary: In which Artemis and Zatanna are both Tumblr-oriented. Artemis saw something that made her stop and stare. Well, as much staring as you possibly could through peripheral vision. Oops, I made a Birdflash if you choose to see it like that .


**Title:** Pancakes  
**Summary**: She saw something that made her stop and stare. Well, as much staring as you possibly could through peripheral vision. (It's AU, jsyk. And definitely crack.)  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

Artemis looked around the crowded McDonalds, trying to find some empty seats. There was a family of four leaving the seats near her and she quickly sneaked over, and immediately plopped herself down. The tables were those kind where it was separated, but not far enough to be totally on their own. It's okay, she just needed a seat for Zatanna anyway.

Speaking of dark-haired beauty, Artemis waved at her from afar and beckoned her to the seat.

"You're late," the blonde said, raising her eyebrows.

Zatanna only grinned. "Hey, sneaked out, remember? Besides," she dropped her handbag on the seat, "instead of giving me a lecture about punctuality- which you totally don't deserve to give by the way, I just saw you sit down- how about we grab some breakfast?"

Artemis just shook her head and chuckled while she let the girl pull her to the short line to the cashier. When they got their food, a Big Breakfast for Artemis and a Sausage McMuffin for Zatanna, they went back to their table. They both noticed the new bags on the table right beside theirs but figured it wouldn't disturb them anyway.

"So Artemis, what's new with you? I haven't seen you in so long!" Zatanna said, unwrapping her burger.

Artemis gave her a look. "Zee, we saw each other last week, " she said, taking a bite out of her hashbrown.

"Well, yeah, but not like this," she took a quick bite of her burger. "When was the last we sat down to catch up? Brilliant idea, by the way."

The blonde grinned. "Thanks. And with regards to your question, I've been doing nothing but being a big ol bum. I mean, you can only re-watch and re-watch Sherlock for-"

There was a fast movement and, in a split second, Artemis found herself an inch away from Zatanna's squinted squinted cyan eyes. "_There is no such thing as too much Sherlock,_" she hissed.

Artemis could only stare with a blank expression, "Riiiiiight."

As Zatanna switched back to her non-fangirl self and continued eating, Artemis saw two boys, a black-haired one and a redhead, sitting beside their table. She saw them both looking at her and Zatanna through their peripheral vision.

'Oh my God, they saw that didn't they'

Before the blonde could subtly inform her now-babbling-about-Johnlock friend, she saw something that made her stop and stare. Well, as much staring as you possibly could through peripheral vision.

The redhead, with ridiculously pretty green eyes, reached out over the table and started cutting the other boy's pancakes for him. The black-haired boy, eyes as blue and bright as Zatanna's, just put his fork and knife down and let the redhead do it. Artemis was squealing inside her brain. She looked pointedly at her companion hoping to God she's understand what she was trying to convey. This girl would love this scene.

Zatanna gave her a confused, yet eager look. "What? What is it?" She asked, excitement bubbling in her tone.

"Oh my God, Zatanna! Oh. My. God!" was all the blonde could say without giving herself away.

Zatanna was in near-hysterics. "What is it?" she leaned over the table once again, this time with more personal space respected, "One does not simply leave me hanging!"

Artemis could only cover her face to prevent herself from laughing uncontrollably. She wanted so much to tell her friend but _the guys were just right beside them_. With a pleading look, she told her, "I'll tell you later."

Thankfully, it didn't take long before the two boys finished their meals and left the table. All the time, Artemis kept an eye on them while she finished her food. As soon as they were out of the door, she turned back to Zatanna.

"Oh my God, did you see that? Did you see what the guys beside us were doing?" Zatanna shook her head and Artemis continued, her excitement radiating off of her, Okay, okay. The redhead right, the one beside me, he reached across the table to cut the other guy's pancakes for him! It was so cute; I wanted to squeal at them!"

"Ahhhh! Damn it, I didn't see them!" The girl was literally jumping on her seat, trying to control her giggles.

Artemis raised an eyebrow and her and smirked, "You know what this means, right?"

With a wide grin, she replied, "Yup."

"Gay until proven straight," both girls said in unison.

* * *

**A/N**: Once again, another story from a personal experience. In this case, I'm sorta Artemis an another friend is the Sherlock-obsessed Zatanna. I thought this was perfect for Artemis and Zatanna so I used them. And, HA!, the Birdflash is just for my own desires. I have this headcanon that Artemis and Zatanna are Tumblr girls that live in the fandom part of it. Zatanna's more into shows like Sherlock and Doctor Who. Artemis is more into bands but is a closet fan of tv series, cartoons and the occasional animes. I'm sorry, this was rushed. Just trying to clear my mind off some pretty depressing stuff.


End file.
